


Fallen

by Peridaniel



Category: Twelve Forever (Cartoon)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 01:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peridaniel/pseuds/Peridaniel
Summary: The funeral of someone who didn't want to grow up, and now, never will have the chance to.





	Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.

Not many people showed up to the funeral. The ones that did mattered, of course, but it was still sad to see the room so empty. 

Judy sat in the front row, her face streaked with tears. Her eyelids were red and puffy, and the eyes that sat behind them were empty and lifeless as if she had died as well. 

Dustin sat next to her on one side in a black suit. As was his way, he wasn't crying, and made a feeble attempt to keep a poker face. However, his attempt failed, and anyone looking on could see the pain in his eyes.

Kathy sat on Judy's other side, looking angry. Angry at fate, angry at the world, and angry at the doctors that failed them. Her fists were curled up to the point where her knuckles were sheet white, and her narrowed eyes were filled with tears that slowly leaked onto her face.

Todd and Esther sat together nearby. They had already had a seperate funeral for their fallen friend on Endless. The residents of the island didn't quite understand what had truly happened to "Twelve." Human illness, not to mention death, was a foreign concept to them. But still, they were forlorn and mourned her with a greater sorrow than what had ever been seen on the island, even from the likes of Sadmantha. 

And there they sat, going through the motions again. Both of them had cried a lot since they were informed of Reggie's passing, missing school and spending most of their time mourning on Endless. The funeral on Earth had been their first time out of either Endless or shut in their rooms since that terrible day. 

Eventually, the two friends worked up the guts to walk over to the coffin. It was a closed casket funeral, which Todd and Esther both thanked God for, as they don't know how they would have been able to bear seeing Reggie's lifeless body. 

"I guess she got what she wanted," Todd said, his voice quiet and shaky. 

"What do you mean?" Esther asked, her own voice much the same. 

"She never wanted to grow up," replied Todd. "And now, I guess, she never will." 

"I guess so." 

Sure enough, all the puberty books and other "gifts" used to prepare Reggie for growing up would never come to use. 

She really was going to be twelve forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a terrible person. But I promise, I have more cheery content for this show coming soon. Later.


End file.
